


Clowns on Lockdown

by EndoratheWitch



Series: Gotham Nights [30]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series, Batman: The Dark Prince Charming (Comics), Harley Quinn (Comics), Suicide Squad (2016), The Joker - Fandom
Genre: Darts, Dress Up, Electrocution, Explosions, F/M, Facials, Ice Cream, Monopoly (Board Game), Movie Night, Oral Sex, Quarantine, Smut, Titanic References, bored clowns, bowling, non-abusive Joker and Harley Quinn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:13:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23183812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndoratheWitch/pseuds/EndoratheWitch
Summary: Gotham has a quarantine
Relationships: Joker (DCU)/Harleen Quinzel
Series: Gotham Nights [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/551110
Comments: 15
Kudos: 47





	Clowns on Lockdown

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I did this.

The news anchor on the Gotham evening news, one Brandon Baker, frowned at the screen looking slightly frazzled. “Gotham City is now officially under quarantine for the next month until the virus that is moving through Gotham and the rest of the country is under control. All residents are encouraged to stay home and to only go out if absolutely necessary. As of tonight, Gotham will also have a strict curfew, everyone must be in their homes by eleven pm until further notice. If you must go out please practice hand washing and social distancing.” 

Joker and Harley both sat on their couch, Harley dressed in a pair of Joker’s gold and purple boxers and one of his green dress shirts with only two buttons holding the shirt in place over her bare chest, while Joker wore a pair of green and yellow striped boxers with one of Harley’s sports bras on. 

They were both in the middle of sharing a large bowl of ice cream that had sprinkles and whipped cream on it when Brandon Baker dropped the bomb about Gotham being on lockdown and the new curfew. 

Joker dropped his spoon into the bowl. “Well that’s just bullshit!” 

Harley wrinkled her nose. “So if there’s a virus, what good is a curfew? Does the virus go to bed?” 

Joker crossed his arms over his chest and slumped. “We can’t go out and cause mayhem if there’s no one out to cause mayhem to, and I refuse to get started on chaos before eleven pm!” 

Harley giggled. “Well that’s not true puddin, we’ve caused mayhem and chaos before eleven pm lots of times.” 

“Okay well I don’t like being told I have a time restriction!! It hampers my creative juices.” Joker pouted even more. “I bet Batman is going to ignore the curfew.” 

“Batman is also an idiot,” Harley muttered to which Joker snickered. 

“True...probably thinks his rubber suit protects him. You see Harley, this is why I wear gloves a lot of the time. The only person I want to be touching with my bare hands is you and I’m a strong supporter of social distancing...Batman is the problem, he likes to get too close.” Joker chuckled. “OOoh this is going to annoy him! No more punching people in the face! Hehe...serves him right.” 

Joker giggled happily. 

Harley giggled wrinkling her nose playfully at him as she scooped up some ice cream sticking the bite in her mouth before she asked. “Weren’t we and Gotham on a lockdown for a disease before?” 

Joker nodded, picking up his spoon again to scoop up his own bite. “Yeah... it was something called…” He frowned in thought for a few seconds letting the ice cream melt on his tongue before he muttered. “...the clench...nasty business. We stayed inside for that one too.” He muttered. “So boring.” 

Harley smiled, dipping her finger into the chocolate ice cream and slowly tracing his lips with the cold dessert. “It wasn't that boring puddin. Remember some of the fun we had?” 

Joker smirked. “Yeah, we did have some fun that time…” 

“Well puddin, there are lots of things we can do while we’re stuck inside…” Harley licked his lips clean of the ice cream. 

Joker slowly smiled. “You are not practicing social distancing Harls…” 

Harley purred. “Nope. I think we need to do something fun right now puddin…” 

Joker giggled as Harley dragged her tongue from his lips to his throat. “You’re right cupcake…” He pushed her away from him. “Now strip!” 

Harley giggled sitting back. “Oh, just like that?” 

“Just like that!” Joker announced standing up with the bowl of ice cream. “I am going to practice my painting!” 

* 

A few minutes later Harley lay on their bed naked while Joker--also completely naked--held the bowl of ice cream (having added some fresh chocolate scoops, whipped cream, and a cherry.) 

“Mmm...how shall I begin?” Joker stopped at the side of the bed to gaze down at her. 

Harley grinned, but said nothing, Joker had told her not to speak because she was the canvas. He crawled onto the bed on his knees stopping to sit back on his heels beside her. He took the cherry and held it over her mouth. “Open please.” 

Harley opened her mouth and Joker lowered the cherry down between her lips. Harley caught the fruit with her teeth, grinning at him before catching it with her tongue. Joker watched her with steamy fascination as Harley rolled the cherry around in her mouth, chewing on it before she spit the seed out. Joker snatched the seed out of the air and tossed it aside, watching while Harley twisted her lips around. 

He knew what was coming, but he still enjoyed it when she did it. After a few more seconds Harley stuck her tongue out presenting the cherry stem, twisted into a knock. 

He picked the twisted stem up slowly. “I do love it when you do this…doesn’t matter how many times...it’s always a fantastic display of tongue agility.” 

He twisted around to place the knotted stem on the bedside table. “Now, time for the painting!!” he announced as he picked up the spoon, dipped it into the ice cream, and held it over Harley’s breasts. 

They both watched as the drop of ice cream slowly slid to the edge of the spoon before finally slipping over the edge to drop down onto her nipple. 

Harley squealed. “Ah!! That’s cold!!” 

Joker chuckled giving her a mischievous grin. “Shush!! I must work in silence!” 

Harley shivered, goosebumps racing over her skin. “Fine.” 

Joker slowly dribbled cold ice cream over her breasts, focused mostly on her nipples, the melting chocolate rolled down the sides of her breasts, some sliding down between her breasts as Joker drew a trail from her breastbone to her navel. He gradually dribbled ice cream at her groin. 

“Spread your legs,” Joker ordered, the humor replaced with a husky desire. 

Harley was shivering, but she did as he asked. 

Joker dribbled the chocolate ice cream more thickly between her legs, scooping up the whipped cream to add to the chocolate. 

Harley made a soft groan as the cold chocolate ice cream met the heat between her legs. 

Joker set the bowl aside, a playful giggle on his lips. “Oh look, more cherries!” 

He moved to lay down beside her on his elbow and slowly drag his tongue over one wet, sticky nipple. Harley moaned softly as Joker licked and sucked at her nipple, his free hand, with his fingers spread, smeared through the melted ice scream on her body, sliding over her other breast. He squeezed gently, massaging the stickiness into her skin before he very lightly teased her nipple. Harley groaned louder, rubbing her legs together while Joker licked her breast, tracing the soft, round edges with his tongue before returning to her nipple to trace it slowly. He circled the very tip of his tongue along the surface of her nipple at the same time pinching her other nipple gently, rolling his fingers back and forth before flicking the pad of his finger over her sensitive flesh. 

Harley groaned and writhed, her fingers digging into the blankets under her. She started to reach out to touch him, but Joker pushed back with a smile. “Oh no, no. You just lie there and let Daddy have his fun. No touching or this isn’t going to last very long.” 

Giggling, Harley nodded. “Sorry puddin.” 

“Good. Now Daddy needs to clean you all up…” Joker licked at the melted ice cream between her breasts before pushing himself back up to his hands and knees, crawling on top of her at the same time spreading her legs. She shuddered as melted ice cream sliding down against her sex. He didn’t lie down against her, instead he stayed on his hands and knees and traced the sticky line of ice cream down to her belly until he could lay himself down between her legs. 

“Mm...sticky…” he whispered, his breath teasing against her clitoris and the sensitive skin between her legs. 

“Puddin…” Harley lifted her head to look down at him, saw he was very lightly breathing on her, his warm breath mixing with the cold, melted ice cream. 

Joker blue eyes were dark, his smile wickedly delicious. “Shh...let me clean you up…” 

She dropped her head back against the pillows with a groan as he licked her, slow and deliberate, dragging his tongue over her in a way that sent shudders racing over her and through her. She felt a tickle deep in her gut that sent pulses of heat to her already sensitive nipples and made her clitoris swell as heat pooled between her legs. She dug her fingers into the blankets with a moan. Joker licked her again, long slow, delicious licks before he pressed his red lips to her, a light kiss that turned into a french kiss, his tongue working in slow twists and curls. 

Jerking against the bed, Harley lifted her head to look down at him again. His eyes were closed as he focused on her, his face relaxed as he kissed her, sucked gently at her clitoris and made her feel not just beautiful, but cherished. 

He lifted her legs, moving them over his shoulders and pressed his mouth more firmly against her. His tongue gently slid into her, making Harley gasp loudly. He slowly licked the sides of her sex before sliding his tongue into her again. He moved himself up on his elbows, his tongue and lips moving to focus on her clitoris while he guided two of his fingers inside her with agonizing slowness. 

Harley buckled. “Uh...puddin…” 

His chuckle against her, the curving of his fingers inside her--that let him find that secret spot that drove her mad--the combination was too much for her. When he added catching her clitoris with his lips and sucking gently, Harley’s body stiffened, followed by a loud cry, her hips rising off the bed for a moment before she came crashing down and her orgasm engulfed all of her. 

Joker groaned against her when Harley came for him. He loved the sounds she made, loved the fact that he could drive her mad with his attention. He sucked and licked with more earnestness, his fingers continuing the slow thrusts that drove her nuts. He wanted to taste her pleasure, wanted to make her cry out her pleasure again… 

Harley arched, groaning as she let go of the bed and grabbed Joker’s hair. 

When Harley started to whimper, her feet against his back jerked each time he sucked on her, her fingers in his hair pulled with a flash of pleasure, he finally released her, pushing up to sit on his knees. 

“Roll over,” he commanded with a grin. 

Harley giggled smiling at him before she rolled over onto her stomach and spread her legs a little. Joker reached up to caress her ass, his fingers kneading into her perfect peaches and cream skin. His erection was throbbing hard now. He licked his lips, tasting her sweetness on them as he spread her ass cheeks and gazed at her wet, slick sex, his own desire aching. He crawled on top of her, sitting back on his knees for a moment, holding his shaft to stroke against her wetness, biting his bottom lip as the warm pleasure of her coated the head of his erection. He teased her opening for a few seconds, the sounds of Harley groaning filling his ears before he slowly slid into her, burying himself inside her. 

Harley gasped as he pushed between her intimate lips and buried himself deep into her. He laid down on her, pressing her into the mattress, reaching up to lace his fingers with hers, his lips against her ear. 

“My sweet Harley…” he groaned, his breath rustling her hair that partly covered her face. “...bring your legs together,” he said. 

He shifted enough to allow her to close her legs, both of them sharing a deep groan of pleasure. He started to move with slow thrusts. The sensation made Harley groan, feeling his hips pressing against her, his shaft sliding not just inside her, but the stroke and bump of his scrotum against her with each thrust made her moan loudly. 

His fingers tightened between hers as he held her hands, kissed her ear, then her shoulder. The intense pleasure of being inside his wife rippled through his body. He thrust a little harder, wanting to be in her as deep as possible, his girl, his Harley. He growled, kissing her shoulder before he bit her. 

Harley whimpered with each thrust. He felt so good...his grip tightened and he pressed his teeth into her shoulder, the slight pain mixed with the pleasure of him thrusting into her caused Harley to cry out again. Her orgasm broke over her like a comet crashing to earth. She gripped his hands painfully tight, crying his name into the mattress. 

Joker groaned and thrust faster, releasing her hands to sit back on his knees, his hands pressed into her rear as he gave up his control and let himself go, thrusting hard and deep into her, his fingers pressing into her skin until he cried out loudly, arching his back, spilling into her before he collapsed back down against her. 

Harley groaned with a giggle. “Mm...puddin...I love you.” 

“Love you too my little cupcake,” Joker cooed. “I think this quarantine will be fun.” 

* 

Joker groaned loudly and rolled his head around like a six year old. “I’m bored!” 

It had been two days and while the sex had been fantastic, Harley had to admit they couldn’t have sex every hour of the day (they had tried yesterday, but they both become tired and sore, both of them agreeing that four times a day should probably be their limit.) 

Joker was pacing the room wearing his sock garters, some green and red striped socks, black and white dress shoes, purple and blue boxers, and a green dress shirt only partly buttoned. 

Harley was sitting on the floor, completely naked and working on a jigsaw puzzle, her hair in pigtails. She looked up as her puddin paced their room, looking annoyed in his boredom. 

“I need some violence with the sex Harley!” He sighed, slumping his shoulders and turned to look at her, his bottom lip sticking out. “I don’t know if I can take this. You think Batman makes house calls?” he asked. 

Harley pressed her lips together in thought, then smiled as an idea came to her. “Hey, we haven’t played henchmen darts in forever. Wanna do that?” 

Joker’s frown quickly turned into a smile. “You know Harley...that’s a great idea!! Get dressed!” 

Harley giggled hopping to her feet. Her puddin was right, it was getting a little boring with no violence to fill part of their days, though she was thinking maybe she should get that whip out that 

Selina had given her and finally try it out on her puddin tonight with a pair of handcuffs... 

* 

Archie, wearing clown makeup and his white clown outfit along with the frilly collar and pointed hat with the pompom, chewed on his unlit cigarette. He was lined up along with four other henchmen; he was the only one not tied up and gagged. The others looked terrified. 

Archie took his cigarette out. “Can you aim for my heart?” 

(Everyone had been scared of the quarantine, not because of the virus, no. They were all scared about being locked up with a bored Joker and Harley, but once the quarantine had been put into effect Joker hadn’t let any of the gang leave.) 

Frost was standing behind Joker on the phone with Ecco, too invested in his conversation to really care about what was going on. (Besides when he got stuck with everyone else, he knew this would happen. He was just surprised it had taken until day three and not day one, but everyone had heard them upstairs--they’d been pretty busy for the last couple of days…) Bob, dressed in a pink and white tutu creation that made Harley think of some sort of expensive French dessert, held the extra darts in his large hands. The rest of the gang stood behind Joker and Harley, all of them terrified, but also grateful that they hadn’t lost the drawing to be turned into dart living boards. 

Joker, dressed in a dark blue suit with his green dress shirt, a yellow bow tie, and red suspenders and red gloves, grinned with his handful of darts held at the ready. Next to him stood Harley holding a handful of darts. She was wearing a pair of pink and baby blue bootie shorts and a band uniform top along with a matching band hat of the same colors, and pink and blue boots over her fishnet stockings. 

Joker chuckled. “All right, the nose is worth ten points...groin shots are worth double. Chest shots are five and eyeballs are triple.” 

Archie muttered, “My heart should be worth more points.” 

Joker glared at Archie. “It’s too small and shriveled to be worth much Archie.” 

Archie frowned, then shrugged. “Fair point.” 

Harley frowned. “What about like shoulders and necks?” 

“Those are fouls,” Joker replied as he held up a dart. 

Harley wrinkled her nose. “There are no fouls in darts.” 

Joker smirked at her. “Yes there are...now shush, pumpkin. I’m trying to aim.” 

His dart flew and one of the bound hench people made a muffled scream. 

Joker leaped in the air. “Eyeball!!” 

Harley narrowed her eyes and aimed with her own dart. “I don’t know how you’re cheating, but I bet you are.” 

Joker chuckled and grabbed Harley’s sides, tickling her just as she threw her dart which went wild and hit one of the other henchpeople who was not being used as a target. The man screamed, the dart puncturing his neck and blood began to spurt everywhere. 

Joker started to laugh as Harley turned on him and pointed. “Cheater!” 

* 

Day four. 

Joker groaned relaxing, his face covered in a purple face mask with cucumbers over his eyes, his green hair wrapped in a towel. He wore a pink fluffy robe with matching slippers that had bunny ears on them. He had his hands resting on his chest, his fingernails freshly painted a dark green. 

Harley sat down next to him, dressed exactly the same, and laid back on their bed to place cucumbers over her eyes. 

“You know sweets, this is great. We both needed a break to refresh ourselves. Then, when this is over we can go out there and kick some Batsy ass.” 

Harley giggled taking his hand and lacing their fingers together. “Yeah...this is gonna be great puddin.” 

Joker sighed with contentment. 

* 

Day five. 

After Joker and Harley had spent the day making popcorn balls and cupcakes, they decided to do some bowling. 

Joker, wearing a purple and green bowling shirt with a pair of purple slacks and green bowling shoes, watched Harley, who wore a very short ruffled red skirt that flipped up when she bent over, and wearing a cute little black halter top, and some little black and red bowling shoes with knee socks. She bent over with her bowling ball held in her hands, her eyes narrowed as she aimed at the five tied up hench people and Archie. Joker grinning leaning back in his chair, his hands folded over his stomach, his eyes on his wife’s ass. 

Archie was smoking his cigar, glanced over at the others with him. “You guys are so lucky, this is probably gonna kill one of you.” 

The eyes of the guy nearest Archie widened and he started to struggle, but Archie ignored him as Harley let her ball go down the makeshift bowling alley lane that Bob and Frost had created, muttering. “Wish me luck boys.” Archie got ready with his eyes on the bowling ball. 

Harley’s ball zipped down the lane, but instead of hitting Archie the ball slammed into the groin of the guy next to Archie. 

Archie muttered as the man next to him groaned behind his taped up mouth and fell. “Shit.” 

* 

Day six. 

Joker, wearing only a pair of Arkham Asylum issue pants and Harley wearing a sports bra and her own pair of Arkham Asylum issued pants, sat around a table with a few others. Bob was dressed in a green and gold tutu with a shamrock headpiece; Frost wore only his black slacks and dress shirt, Archie sat in his regular clown costume, and four other hench people all sat around a table playing monopoly. 

Joker leaned over and moved his figure (the top hat) across the board and landed on Park Place. One of the henchmen, a guy named Ruffles, laughed. “That’s mine!!! Let’s see, I have one hotel...you own me $1500!” 

Joker narrowed his eyes at Ruffles. “What?” 

“I have a hotel, you own me $1500!!” Ruffles said with glee, holding his hand out. 

Joker pulled a gun out. “It’s a hostile takeover!” he exclaimed and shot Ruffles in the face. 

Archie groaned loudly. “OH, COME ON!” 

Harley sighed. “Puddin, you got blood on the game board!!” 

Joker shrugged, giving her an innocent look. “You heard him! He was trying to charge me $1500!! Now I own it!” 

Frost sighed. “Well this game isn't going to last long if you kill the other players Boss.” 

Joker groaned and threw his arms in the air. “Fine!! All of you are against me!” 

Harley wrapped her arms around Joker and laid her head on his shoulder. “Oh now puddin.” 

Joker pouted then suddenly stood up, lifting Harley with him. She squealed as he threw her over his shoulder. 

“We’re going to go fuck. Game over.” he muttered and promptly stomped off. 

Harley waved at the others. “Bye!” 

* 

Day seven. 

Archie sat in a makeshift electric chair, his ankles strapped to the chair legs, his wrists strapped down to the arms with thick leather straps and a little round metal helmet over his head that reminded him of the ones he saw in old horror movies with the hundreds of wires coming out of it connecting it to the chair, which was connected to even more wires. 

Archie sat still grinning ear to ear. 

Harley, dressed in a lab coat (wearing only a pair of red lace panties and bra underneath), a pair of high red heels, and a pair of goggles looked over at Joker who wore his own lab coat along with a pair of green slacks and suspenders (minus shirt) and goggles as he worked on a few more wires, making sure everything was hooked up. 

“The patient is a ready doctor!” Harley yelled smacking her black rubber gloved hands together. 

Joker cackled, rubbing his own black rubber gloved hands together. “Good, good.” He walked over to the wall and put his hand to an old fashioned looking flip switch. 

“Ready?” He asked Archie, who grinned with glee. 

“Throw the switch!” 

Harley yelled dramatically. “Throw the switch!” 

Joker laughed. “Throwing the switch!!!” 

He threw the switch sending hundreds of volts of electricity into Archie. 

* 

Half an hour later Archie stumbled out of the room. His face was blackened, his clothes burned, and the few hairs on his head were singed black, burnt, with wisps of smoke coming off the tops of them. 

“Damn it,” Archie muttered as he closed the door where behind him Joker sat in the electric chair with Harley on his lap, still wearing her bra, shoes, lab coat, gloves and goggles, but her panties hung on a corner of the chair. Joker was holding her hips as she ground her hips on him. She held onto the back of the chair arching her back while Joker groaned with pleasure. 

* 

Day eight. 

Wearing his goggles and a lab coat over one of his suits, Joker came running out of the lab yelling. 

“IT’S GONNA BLOW!” 

Harley was downstairs with Bob, the two of them in matching red and pink tutu outfits, along with some of the still living hench people, playing cards when they all snapped around to hear the muffled explosion followed by a cloud of stink. 

Harley groaned. “NOT AGAIN!!” 

Joker giggled as several of their gang members began vomiting. 

Harley threw her cards. “I’m going upstairs!! I am not cleaning this up!!” 

Joker frowned after her. “I thought it was funny…” 

* 

Day nine. 

Joker and Harley sat wrapped up in blankets on their couch watching a movie when Joker leaned over and whispered. “I think Rose killed Jack on purpose. She could have pulled him up.” 

Harley giggled pointing at the screen. “What she should have done is married the other guy, kept Jack then killed Caledon and she and Jack could have lived on his money.” 

“Maybe Jack sucked in bed?” Joker offered to which Harley giggled. “Maybe he didn’t suck enough.” 

Joker pointed at her with a laugh. “OOh!!” 

Harley snickered then rubbed her hands together. “Okay, now for ‘Some Like it Hot’!” 

Joker clapped his hands in delight. “I love that movie!” 

* 

Day ten. 

“Okay, here is the game, you…” Joker pointed at a henchman named Marbles who was wearing a makeshift Batman costume. “You are Batman. You have to catch me and beat me up and you…” Joker pointed at another man named Skids who was wearing a Robin costume. “...you are Robin, you have to catch Harley okay. Got it?” 

Both of them nodded. 

Frost whispered to Bob. “This isn’t going to go well.” 

Bob nodded in agreement. 

Frost looked around. “How many people we got left?” 

Bob held up five fingers and Frost cringed. “Is that after these two die or before?” 

Bob shrugged and Frost sighed. “Damn...hope they lift this quarantine soon...we’re running out of people.” 

“Okay. You two go hide and jump out when we least expect it…” Joker grabbed Harley’s hand, the two of them in their more traditional costumes as they took off to hide. 

Fifteen minutes later Bob and Frost heard the sound of gunshots. Moments later, Joker and Harley came walking out of wherever it was they were hiding with Joker growling. “These people don’t know how to play Batman!!! It’s a travesty!!!” 

* 

Day eleven. 

It was late evening. 

There were two henchmen left alive hiding somewhere in the hideout. (Frost had found one hiding in the ceiling downstairs, and the other, if he was alive, Frost had no clue where he was hiding and felt no inclination to look for him.) 

Joker and Harley, both in their underwear, were sitting on their couch tossing cards into one of Joker’s hat while the news droned on in the background. 

Joker groaned. “If this isn’t over soon, I think I might go mad.” 

Harley tossed a card with a giggle. “You are mad puddin.” 

Joker frowned at her. “Madder…” He tossed a card and missed. 

“Breaking news! We have just been informed that Dr. Leslie Thompkins’ work in discovering and making a vaccine has been successful! Starting tomorrow, medical vans carrying the vaccine will be making their way through Gotham to distribute the vaccine…” 

Joker sat up dumping his cards on the floor. “What??!!” 

Harley smiled. “Puddin, they have a vaccine! The quarantine will be over soon!” 

Joker blinked letting the information slowly soak in before he whispered in a voice just on the edge of a hysterical laugh. “You know what this means, my delicious cupcake? It means we are going to go hijack a medical van.” Joker stood thrusting his arm up into the air. “It means we are free to roam the streets of Gotham again!! Once we’re vaccinated of course…” Joker giggled and stomped his feet, jumping up in down with excitement. 

Harley jumped to her feet next to Joker. “We can go blow something up!!” 

Joker grabbed her hands and the two of them began swinging each other around the room. 

“We’re back!!!” Joker crowed and Harley laughed. “We’re back puddin!!!” 

* 

The next morning, Rusty along with his partner Maggie, both of them EMTs, were driving through the still mostly quiet streets of Gotham heading to Sheldon park where they would be giving out vaccinations against the virus. They had just turned heading past the old abandoned Amusement Mile park when they both heard what sounded like two boulders hit the roof of their van. Rusty let out a string of curses, losing control of the van for a split second, struggling with the steering wheel to bring the van back under control. Maggie grabbed the roof with a stifled scream, but her partner kept control, getting them back driving straight within a few seconds. 

“What the ever living fuck was that?!” Rusty growled, but no sooner were the words out of this mouth than Joker’s face appeared upside down in front of his windshield followed by Harley Quinn next to him. 

Joker yelled and waved. “HELLOOO!!” 

Harley giggled waving. “HIYA!!” 

Rusty and Maggie screamed. 

Joker laughed with Harley. “It’s so good to be back!” 

“It sure is puddin!” Harley replied with a giggle. 

They both held onto the van, but were still able to high five each other laughing maniacally.


End file.
